Naturally
by Yami River
Summary: One-short. Y así era Ino problemática al momento de comportarse, pero Shikamaru sabía que Ino siempre se mostraría ante él como en verdad era y eso era algo que le encantaba. Shikamaru & Ino.


_**Hola de nuevo, les agradesco a quienes dejaron reviews en mi historia anterior. Bueno aqui regreso con un songfic ShikaIno.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen al igual que la canción que es de Selena Gómez.**_

* * *

**Naturally**

**¿Cómo eliges como expresarte?  
es todo tuyo, y puedo decir  
viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente**

**-**Oye Ino ¿cómo es que eliges como expresarte?- Shikamaru preguntaba repentinamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Ino no entendía la pregunta de su novio.

-Pues es que algunas veces no entiendo tu forma de comportarte- respondía Shikamaru.

-Oh, pues todos los de mi clan somos así… digamos que viene naturalmente- finalizaba diciendo Ino riendo altivamente.

**Sigue lo que sientes dentro  
es intuitivo, no tienes que intentar  
viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente  
**

-¿Ino, no crees qué es muy pronto para esto?- Shikamaru hablaba muy nervioso.

-Como crees Shika… mira presiento que es un buen momento para presentarte a mis padres como mi novio, además ellos te conocen desde siempre, ¡no creo que haya problemas!- la rubia decía muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es buen momento Ino?- los nervios de Shikamaru crecían cada vez más pues sabía que Inoichi era un padre muy sobre protector y entrar a la casa Yamanaka diciendo que era el novio de Ino era como entrar a la boca del lobo.

-Pues no lo sé, solo lo siento- fueron las únicas palabras de Ino.

-Problemático- susurro agarrando más fuerte la mano de Ino mientras entraban a la casa Yamanaka.

**Y eso me quita el aliento  
lo que haces, tan naturalmente**

-Shika, ¡dame un beso!- pedía Ino abrazando más fuerte a Shikamaru.

-Problemática no ves que estamos en medio del parque- pronuncia Shikamaru tratando de sonar aburrido, pero en realidad estaba encantado con la petición de su novia.

-Yo se que quieres… no seas así solo dámelo- Ino hizo una pausa –Shika- y el diminutivo que implementaba Ino para manipularlo lo desarmo.

"Maldición" pensó el Nara al verse descubierto.

-Está bien Ino- y se acerco lentamente viendo por sí alguien se les quedaba viendo, pero al juntar sus labios Shikamaru perdió el sentido de la razón y beso a Ino apasionadamente ganando unas cuantas miradas. Es que cuando Ino lo llamaba así y se comportaba tan dulce con él, no podía resistirse.

**Tu eres el trueno y yo soy el rayo  
y amo la forma en que tu sabes quién eres  
y es para mi emocionante  
cuando tu sabes que va a ser  
todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente  
cuando estás conmigo, bebé**

Shikamaru miraba de forma asesina a todos los hombres que miraban a Ino de forma lasciva, pues él sabía muy bien que Ino no pasaba desapercibida pues ella era toda una belleza. Shikamaru inconscientemente coloco una de sus manos a la altura de la cintura de Ino y la jalo hacia él hasta estrecharla con su cuerpo para que toda esa bola de pervertidos supiera que Ino era de él y sólo de él.

-Jijiji- reía Ino al ver la reacción de su novio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Shikamaru cuestionaba al ver a Ino reírse.

-Es que ni siquiera te has fijado que me tienes aferrada a ti como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo y que podría ser robado- le decía Inio haciendo reaccionar a Shikamaru.

"Es porque lo eres" pensaba el moreno –Problemático… es que no has visto como te miraban esos- pronuncia Shikamaru molesto.

-Si lo he visto, pero nunca pensé que reaccionaras así- decía Ino separándose de Shikamaru.

-Entonces no seas problemática y no camines tan provocativamente- decía o más bien ordenaba Shikamaru.

-¡Ay Shika!, crees que no me he dado cuenta que algunas veces te quedas atrás de mi solo para ver como muevo las caderas- decía Ino socarronamente haciendo sonrojar al Nara.

-Mujer molesta- fue lo único que dijo mientras seguían con su recorrido por las calles de Konoha.

**Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente  
adiós, adiós, bebé**

**Tienes una manera de moverme,  
una fuerza de la naturaleza, su energía  
viene naturalmente  
viene naturalmente**

-Entonces Shika, me acompañaras a ver las estrellas en la colina- preguntaba por tercera vez Ino a su novio.

-Y por qué no las vemos desde mi techo, al fin y al cabo son las mismas estrellas- respondía lo mismo por tercera vez también.

-Es que como dijo tu madre: es un lugar tranquilo y romántico- Ino trataba de convencer al moreno.

-Está bien Ino, iré- suspiraba derrotado el Nara.

Es que su problemática madre le tenía que meter ideas problemáticas a Ino**.  
**

**Y eso me quita el aliento  
lo que haces, tan naturalmente**

-Por fin llegamos- pronuncio casino Shikamaru acostándose sobre la fina hierba.

-Sí, y justo a tiempo- Ino señalaba el cielo donde las primeras estrellas estaban apareciendo.

Pasaron en silencio por un rato hasta cuando Shikamaru abrió un ojo para ver el porqué Ino se encontraba tan callada y vio a la rubia observar hipnotizada el cielo donde se había cubierto por un manto de estrellas que titilaban. Un paisaje hermoso.

-Gracias Shika- pronuncio de repente.

-¿Por qué Ino?

-Pues por acceder a acompañarme, porque sé que esto para ti es muy problemático- la muchacha lo miraba con una sonrisa que radiaba calidez y alegría.

-Aunque no lo creas lo problemático para mí está bien mientras tú estés conmigo- y se sentaba para poder abrazar a su novia que temblaba por el frío de la noche.

-Creo que es mejor irnos.

Ino asintió afirmativamente.

**Tu eres el trueno y yo soy el rayo  
y amo la forma en que tu sabes quién eres  
y es para mí emocionante  
cuando tu sabes que va a ser  
todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente  
cuando estás conmigo, bebé**

-Wow Shikamaru, ya llevas un año con Ino- las palabras de Naruto derrochaban sorpresa.

-Sí- una monótona respuesta por parte de Shikamaru.

**-**Y pensar que yo dije que su relación no duraría mucho- decía sinceramente el rubio.

-Qué gran amigo eres Naruto- sarcasmo puro.

**-**Pero sabes Chougi siempre nos hizo saber a todos lo equivocados que estábamos- comía y tragaba un poco de ramen –siempre nos decía que nos fijáramos en como actuaban los dos al estar juntos- terminaba diciendo tomando otro gran bocado de ramen.

-¿Cómo nos comportábamos los dos?- dijo Shikamaru un poco confundido.**  
**

**Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente  
adiós, adiós, bebé  
**

-Sí, decía que Ino siempre que estaba contigo se comportaba muy diferente- Naruto trataba de aclarar la duda de Shikamaru.

-Con diferente quieres decir más problemática.

-Eso creo, quizás esa era su forma de llamar tu atención.

**Cuando chocamos, saltan chispas  
cuando miras en mis ojos, eso me quita el aliento.  
**

-Chougi es verdad que tu decías que entre Ino y yo había algo antes de que fuéramos novios- preguntaba Shikamaru antes de finalizar su conversación con su mejor amigo.

-Jejeje, es que tu creías que nadie se fijaba en cómo se miraban y comportaban- Chougi dijo.

-…- Shikamaru no respondió nada pues no sabía como hacerlo.

-Mira, al principio yo tampoco lo creí pero cuando Asuma-sensei me dijo que entre ustedes podría haber algo fue allí donde lo medite y también llegue a la misma conclusión- siguió Chougi al ver que su amigo no decía nada.

**Tu eres el trueno y yo soy el rayo  
y amo la forma en que tu sabes quién eres  
y es para mi emocionante  
cuando tu sabes que va a ser  
todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente  
cuando estás conmigo, bebé**

-Ino, ¿sabías que Chougi y Asuma-sensei sabían que nosotros terminaríamos juntos?- después de cuestionárselo mil veces sobre decirle a Ino eso lo hizo.

-Pues sí, Chougi me lo dijo una semana antes de que tú me dijeras si quería ser tu novia.

-Entonces tú lo sabías- dijo Shikamaru un poco avergonzado.

-Sí y luego de eso me puse a pensar y caí en la conclusión de que tú eras para mí- y agarraba la mano de Shikamaru mientras él se la acariciaba con los dedos.

-¿Cómo, no entiendo?

-Pues me puse a pensar que tu siempre estabas allí para mí y que a ti siempre te había tenido un cariño especial- conto Ino con un rubor en sus mejillas.

**Todo viene naturalmente, viene naturalmente  
adiós, adiós, bebé**

-Adiós Ino, adiós Señora Yamanaka- se despedía Shikamaru metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Adios Shika.

-Sabes Ino, has elegido a un buen hombre- La Yamanaka mayor hablaba.

-Gracias mamá- y las dos mujeres entraban a su hogar.

naturalmente  
naturalmente  
naturalmente  
naturalmente  
naturalmente

-Te digo eso para que no creas en lo que dice tu padre- la mujer mayor alargaba un poco más la conversación.

-Lo sé mamá, solo que no comprendo porque mi padre es así-.

-Compréndelo hija, eres su princesa como él te dice y no quiere perderte- decia la rubia muy comprensivamente.

-Eso también lo sé- y la conversación terminaba allí pues Ino se dirigía a su habitación.

**Adiós, adiós baby  
**

-¿Y cuanto durará la misión Ino?- preguntaba un poco preocupado Shikamaru.

-Pues aproximadamente dos meses, es una misión de espionaje un poco difícil- Ino decia eso mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio para tranquilizarlo.

-Ten cuidado por favor- le decía Shikamaru mientras se dirigía a la ventana para salir de la habitación de la rubia.

-Claro Shikamaru, te veré mañana para terminar de despedirnos- Ino le guiñaba el ojo a su novio.

**Naturalmente  
naturalmente  
naturalmente  
naturalmente  
naturalmente  
**

-Oye Ino tienes las manos heladas… siempre es así, la noche antes de irte te encuentras muy segura pero cuando estas a punto de irte te atacan los nervios.

-Así soy yo, que le voy a hacer- decía Ino mientras le propinaba un golpe en el brazo.

-Problemática.

-Porque dices eso- cuestionaba Ino un poco alterada.

-Eres muy cambiante, algunas veces me cuesta entenderte- le decía Shikamaru.

-¿Qué te cuesta entenderme?... y tú crees que yo entiendo tus emociones cuando tu no me las muestras- Ino ponía sus manos en la cadera.

Shikamaru estaba nervioso porque sabía que cuando Ino hacia eso era para porque estaba muy molesta.

-Hey cerda- Sakura era muy oportuna según Shikamaru.

-Que pasa Sakura- Ino volteaba a ver a su ex rival.

-Solo te quería preguntar si ya estabas lista para irnos- decía Sakura.

-Pues claro Frente de marquesina, yo siempre estoy lista para una misión.

"Y estaba nerviosa hace ratos" Shikamaru pensaba al ver el repentino cambio de Ino. –Hola Sakura, tu también iras- le preguntaba Shikamaru a la peli rosa.

-Hola Shikamaru, si también iré por si necesitan un ninja médico.

-Bueno vámonos- ordenaba Ibiki que era el encargado de la misión.

-Adios Shika- y un beso rápido pero en el cual Shikamaru pudo ver los nervios de Ino fue su despedida.

**Todo, bebé, viene naturalmente**

Y así era Ino problemática al momento de comportarse, pero Shikamaru sabía que Ino siempre se mostraría ante él como en verdad era y eso era algo que le encantaba, pues Ino mostraba a todos su parte maliciosa, gritona y segura, pero ante él mostraba sus miedos y también su timidez. Pero lo que más le gustaba de Ino era su parte romántica.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, bueno espero que les guste, y me dejen reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias y consejos para mejorar mi forma de escribir.**

**Les agradesco de antemano a quienes leyeron esta historia. Muchas Gracias.**


End file.
